Blacksquareshipping - Beach Lemon
by Lunaculus
Summary: Just some lemon written for a contest in deviantArt. Oneshot, duh.


"Am I a coward, Swanna?"  
Those were the words of the former Unova champion as he sat on his rented rubber ring in Undella Town's cool beach waters. His water-type, which was swimming right next to him making sure its trainer wouldn't drift too far from the beach, let out a small cry and flapped its wings happily. It was glad for being let out of its pokéball for a while and enjoyed the time the best it could. Touya Black sighed and turned to gaze upon the cloudless sky with slight longing in his chocolate brown eyes.  
"You never worry about things like this, do you?" he murmured silently. "Who am I kidding. You're a part water-type. Why would you?"

The brunette then shaded his eyes with his hand and turned to look at the people playing in water a little further away. His friends. Bianca, Professor Juniper, Kyouhei, Kyohei's friend Hugh and some girl named Touko whom Bianca had said she had met in Village Bridge just a couple months ago. They were all swimming around in deeper waters and having fun, splashing water on each other and throwing a big, inflatable spheal beach ball. Touya bit his lip at the sight and averted his gaze. Oh how he wanted to join the others. But how could he?  
He didn't know how to swim.

His fear of water was one of his most embarrassing secrets. Only Cheren and Bianca knew about it but no one knew about its origins. Heck, even Touya himself had no idea why he was afraid of going in deep water. Either way that fear kept him from learning how to swim as well as going to have fun with the others. Instead the brunette had to settle with laying on the rubber ring that Bianca had kindly rented for him and watch his friends from afar. He didn't feel particularly cooled down despite the fact that cooling down was the reason they had traveled to Undella in the first place. His only contact with the pleasantly chilly water was his butt sinking half-ways underwater in the middle of the ring while his feet were placed on the ring to keep him up together with his upper back. It was a lazy position and would have been impossible for him to keep had he drifted further off to the deep but seeing that his swanna was keeping him safe, he could as well relax. He wasn't going to drown while being this near beach.

The brown eyes fell closed and Touya bent his head back in an effort to get more comfortable. It was incredibly hot. His swanna wasn't the least bit worried about the heat though and was still happily splashing about. Sometimes some water from its wings landed on its trainers skin and Touya made a face at the feel of the cool droplets on his heated skin. Oh well. If he really wanted to cool down he could just ask his swanna to use Water Sport on him. Seeing that Touya was slightly afraid of water though, he decided that sunbathing was his way to go.

The noise the other people were making further away started slowly silencing in Touya's mind. The boy had closed his eyes and was beginning to fall into a deep comfortable slumber. Just when he was about to fall asleep though he was hit by a slightly unpleasant surprise. A dark underwater shadow approached him from afar and the creature causing it decided to pop back in surface exactly in the middle of Touya's rubber ring, bumping into the brunette's butt in the process. The former champion's eyes flew open and he nearly screamed in panic, calming down as soon as he glanced down and recognized the face of the creature in between his legs.  
Kyouhei.

"Arceus... you scared me, Kyo!" the older brunette groaned in both relief and annoyance. "Don't you ever dare do that aga-"  
"Hush!" Kyouhei hissed and glanced around restlessly. He bit his lip. "He's looking for me. He's going to kill me if he finds me."  
Touya frowned at the words.  
"Okay. What have you done this time?" he asked with a sigh. His student smirked a hint nervously.  
"Uhm... well I kind of... lost Hugh's expensive diving goggles by accident", he explained.

Upon hearing this story Touya looked up to where the others were still playing – and indeed, Hugh seemed to be looking for something with an enraged look in his features. The former champion shook his head with a bit of amusement. Kyouhei had proven himself to be quite a klutz indeed during their journey together but something that couldn't even be compared to that clumsiness was his talent of always pissing Hugh off. Whether it was an accident or an intentional action, Kyouhei sure did seem to know how to make that blue-haired guy upset.  
"Just go apologize to him", Touya muttered and tried to relax again. It was a bit harder now that he had another guy's head between his legs.  
The younger brunette looked away in a distressed manner. The somewhat begging emotion on his face reminded Touya of a lillipup.  
"...please. At least let me hide here until he calms down a little."  
With a roll of chocolate eyes Touya let out a surrendering huff.  
"Fine. Just be nice and don't disturb me. I'm trying to take a nap."

Kyouhei nodded and smiled as a sign of gratitude. The water level was only high enough to reach his waist so he knelt down so that he was sitting on the sand that covered the bottom of the sea on that spot. Even then the water only reached his neck. He didn't quite understand why his mentor was only laying near the beach on a hot day like this. Why didn't Touya come cool down in the water like the others? Kyouhei actually wanted to ask the older brunette about it but in the end couldn't bring himself to do so. After all the former champion was nice enough to give him a hiding place and he had indeed promised to stay quiet.  
Still though... the silence was starting to get boring.

The younger one's brown eyes started roaming about his mentor's body, a thing he had grown to do every chance he got. There was something about Touya's naked torso that captivated him. Some raw masculine power that his own, still developing body was missing. It's not like Touya had bigger muscles than him – they were pretty much at the same strength level – but either way the older brunette was somehow really interesting. Stronger. More experienced. At first Kyouhei had mistaken this curiosity he had for the other as simple envy, seeing that Touya was practically everything he wanted to be but after spending over half a year with him or so... he had finally recognized the feeling to be something other than admiring envy.

Touya felt his student's eyes on him and bit his lips. His drowsiness was long gone and he was now feeling slightly nervous. The fact that he knew how Kyouhei felt for him didn't really help. Oh he knew alright. Kyouhei did, after all, hide his feelings rather badly. It was an obvious thing that even a complete idiot would notice in a nanosecond. The reason why Touya hadn't done anything about it or responded to the feelings in any way was because he was rather uncertain about his own feelings for the younger trainer. He didn't feel this nervous around Kyouhei most of the time. Usually he would just trot around without shame and be the more confident one out of the two but today...  
Perhaps the fact that the younger brunette was now in between his legs was the thing that made him feel restless.

Minutes passed. Both of the trainers stayed quiet and tried to mind their own business despite the clear tenseness that surrounded them. Touya felt as if the air had suddenly turned a couple degrees hotter and he bit his lip as he watched his swanna still happily splash around just a couple feet away. The heat was making it harder for him to control his thoughts and in a matter of moments he had no idea what he was thinking about – which turned out to be the reason why Kyouhei finally spoke.  
"T... Touya?"  
The older guy snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head a bit, letting out a slight grunt.  
"Ugh... what?"  
"You... uhm... y-you look good in your swimming trunks."

The former champion looked down on his student, then glancing at his swimming trunks. They weren't particularly fancy or anything. Just plain blue swimming trunks with no pattern on them whatsoever. What alarmed Touya about the whole thing wasn't how boring his swimming wear was though. It was the way Kyouhei was blushing and looking away.  
...oh dear.  
What in the name of Arceus had he been thinking about just now that had gotten him like this?  
Touya moved in discomfort, his face red like the upper half of a pokéball. He stuttered apologies in a panicking voice and nearly fell of his rubber ring for fidgeting so much. Kyohei stopped him by placing his hands on the inner sides of the ring and keeping the ring in place.  
"...calm down or Hugh will know I'm hiding here."

Touya reluctantly stayed still and swallowed a couple times. His heart was racing like mad and he clutched tightly at the sides of the ring, trying his best to not let Kyouhei see his face. The younger boy didn't seem bothered by where the things were going though but instead he appeared to be thinking. After a moment of pondering the boy slid his hands to his mentor's thighs, blushing all the while. Touya let out a small surprised yelp, trying to clamp his legs together but Kyouhei calmed him down with a hush.  
"C-can... can I help you out with that?" he asked. Before Touya could answer he added: "You could consider it as a returned favor for hiding me."  
The older brunette felt like his head would explode out of sheer embarrassment and confusion as he slowly shook his head.  
"W-w-what if someone sees... us?" he hurriedly replied trying to calm his heartbeat and breathing. They weren't the only group on the beach and even though Touya was notably far away from most of the people he was still horrified by the thought of being caught. Especially since Kyouhei was younger than him. That could cause a lot of misunderstandings.

The younger brunette calmed his mentor down with a small smirk.  
"It's okay. No one will see us. Besides...", he gulped once before he managed to continue. "I... I'm just happy if I can... you know."  
Touya shot a quick glance at the boy and nodded. He couldn't say no. Not to that adorable smiling face.  
"If... only if you're really okay with it", he whispered and shut his eyes, looking away.

The first touch was a hesitant caress across Touya's still clothed hips. Kyouhei had a dazed look in his eyes, almost as if he was doing this while being asleep. He took a deep breath before he started pulling his mentor's trunk out of the way, revealing the said boy's arousal. The blush on his face deepened in color and he bit his lip, a trembling hand gracing over the other's length.  
"Touya, I", he spoke shyly. "I... I really, really like you."  
Having said that, the boy uncertainly brought his lips on the heated skin, giving it a gentle kiss.

By then Touya was already losing his mind. How was this happening? He wasn't ready for this. He still needed time to think, to find out what he truly thought of Kyouhei. Not to mention that even if he did like the boy back, he didn't want it to be like this. In a beach with lots of people. One-sided pleasure. No... he wanted the one who he loved to feel good as well, wanted to ensure that the person was comfortable and enjoying himself...  
Wait. "Himself"?  
So now he knew that the person who he cared for the most was a man?

All his thoughts slipped away and turned into a mess of pure pleasure as soon as Kyouhei gained courage enough to take his member in his mouth. Just as expected the boy was clumsy even with this ordeal but the mere thought of someone actually giving Touya a blowjob in the middle of a crowded beach was enough to drive him insane. The older brunette shivered at the feeling of being engulfed and tried his best to calm down his now ragged breathing. His chocolate eyes glanced around in paranoia, trying to see if anyone had a hunch of what was happening, if anyone was looking. No one seemed to care. Every person in the beach was busy with something already, may it be either swimming about or chatting with a friend. Touya got to enjoy his oral in peace but his restless, pessimistic mind was still alert for anyone possibly interfering.

It didn't take long for the former champion to nearly hit his peak. He let out a silent moan as his legs trembled and he shut his eyes once again.  
"Kyo... s-stop...!" he whimpered and the other boy gave a questioning hum, his mouth still working on Touya's manhood. The vibration it sent through Touya's body was too much and the older male tilted his head back as a the tidal wave of pleasure crashed over him. Kyouhei pulled away in a bit of shock, coughing a little in confusion. The taste on his tongue wasn't particularly good and he spitted out the white liquid, making a face.

The still dazed Touya didn't even realize what had happened before Kyouhei splashed some sea water on his lower body. He snapped out of his trance at the feeling and bit his lip, glancing at Kyouhei.  
"...s-sorry... I tried to warn you", he murmured. The younger brunette was washing his own face to get rid of the remains of the others release and still coughed a little, but answered either way.  
"It's okay. I got carried away", he replied and looked up at Touya. "Uh... was I any good?"  
Touya didn't answer the question. Just murmured something inaudible and looked away. His conscience was now blaming him for selfishness. He couldn't help but think that he needed to repay this favor for Kyouhei at some point.  
As for Kyouhei's thoughts... well, he took a bit of pride in daring to do something like that for the person he loved and smirked to himself. Heck, after that facing Hugh's rage would be a piece of cake.


End file.
